Forgiving Our Mistakes
by Susan217
Summary: Mac and Harm are kidnapped. Season 9 spoilers. Chapter 4 up! complete
1. Default Chapter

Forgiving Our Mistakes

Author: Susan217

WIP

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, and am only using the characters for recreational purposes.  Please try not to sue me.

A/N: This is my first JAG fic. Take it easy on me. Thanks to Col. Mac for the beta. 

-----

Mac sighed as she bent down to pick up the paper outside her apartment. She forced a smile onto her lips when Mrs. Callahan waved from down the hall. "Good evening, Tara. Where is that wonderful husband of yours?"

Mac inwardly rolled her eyes. She'd given up on convincing the older woman that Harm was not her husband, or that her name was Sarah, not Tara. "Oh, he's around, ma'am." 

Harm chose that moment to make an appearance, his suitcase in his left hand. He smiled at her. "Mrs. Callahan," he said, nodding his head toward her. 

"She still thinks we're married? What does she do when you have a date?" Harm asked, stepping around Mac into the apartment.   
  
Mac remembered one evening when she had brought home a date. Mrs. Callahan had gasped and slammed her door. Luckily, a week later, she seemed to have forgotten about the incident.   
  
"It's not pretty," Mac said, shutting the door. She tossed the paper onto the couch.   
  
"You packed yet?" Harm asked. He slumped down onto the couch and picked up the paper.   
  
"I've been packed since last night," she replied irritably. "Tell me again why we have to do this?" 

"'To improve our performance as friends and teammates, which will improve the overall efficiency of the JAG offices in general'," Harm recited from memory.

 "But this is a civilian team building course. How can it possibly help military personnel?" Mac asked, knowing she was starting to whine.   
  
"Everyone else has already had their turn. We're some of the last ones to have not taken this course. There was no one else for me to volunteer instead of us." Harm grinned as he said this.   
  
Mac smiled back knowing that he had maneuvered everyone else in that office before he himself had been forced into it. "And you volunteered me because…" Mac said, smiling.   
  
"I thought you'd miss me if I was gone."   
  
"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Mac asked, getting a couch cushion tossed at her head.   
  
"Come on, Marine. We need to hit the road."

** 

They stepped out into warm night air and Mac smiled. "You know, this might not be that bad." 

Harm grinned back at her and began tossing their luggage into the back of his car. "I know it will be late when we get there, but maybe we'll still be on time…" 

The sound of a car behind her turned Mac's head instinctively looking to see if she needed to move out of the way. Suddenly, the van picked up speed moving quickly toward them.   
  
"What the hell…" Mac started. The van squealed to a stop beside them. Harm moved to stand on front of Mac and was met with a gun. Three men dressed in black and all armed sat inside. Their faces were covered by ski masks, and they gestured toward the van. 

"Both of you get in the car. No talking."  
  
Mac nodded and she followed Harm, as they were shoved to the rear of the van. Her arms were jerked roughly behind her. Her eyes met Harm's and she tried to smile reassuringly. Her bags were tossed in beside her.   
  
"Where are your car keys?" one of the men asked Harm.   
  
"My left pocket," Harm replied irritably.   
  
Mac watched as the man grasped his keys, nodded to the two other men and got out, closing the door behind him. She saw him unlock the car, and heard the engine come to life.   
  
"Say goodnight to your girlfriend," was the last thing she heard before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiving Our Mistakes

Chapter 2

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Season 9 spoilers. Thanks to Mac2 for the beta. You are wonderful, babe. 

Readers: Thanks so much for your encouragement. It's really made me feel welcomed into the fandom. 

**

Harm awoke to nausea rolling over him. His head throbbed and he could feel blood caked on his temple. He reached up and gingerly touched it, wincing as he pressed the bruise. His nose was assaulted by the scent of damp and he willed his stomach to maintain control. Slowly, he opened his eyes as the previous events unfolded in his mind. 

Let her be OK. 

Small basement windows showed tiny slivers of light pouring over a dank basement. Shelves were lined along the walls almost empty, but clean clothes and towels sat on one. A small shower and toilet were off in the corner across from him. He had been laid behind the stairs and he rolled off the old lumpy cot, his feet hitting the floor. 

"What the hell?" he asked, as he saw a camera right above his bed.

He stood and cringed as his head reminded him of his injuries. Grabbing onto the stairs for support he moved around them to look at the rest of the room. More cameras aligned the walls. Looking up he saw a wooden door at the top. He climbed the stairs and tried the lock, unsurprised to find it locked. He walked back down and saw a curtain off to the side, pulled tight. He moved forward slowly and pulled the curtain back. 

Mac was laid out on a cot similar to his own. His heart beat picked up as he checked her pulse, finding it steady and normal. He rolled her over and shook her gently needing to know she was alright. Her eyes blinked open. 

"Harm? What happened?" she asked, her voice groggy from the deep sleep she'd been in. 

"I'm not sure. How do you feel?" he asked, moving back as she sat up.

"A little nauseous. I'm guessing that's from the chloroform," she replied, her eyes suddenly widening. "Damn, Rabb. What happened to you?" 

She reached out for the cut on his head, but he winced away. "I may have lost my temper when they knocked you out," he said, averting his gaze. 

She didn't say anything, but stood up and began to look around. Moving to a shelf behind her, she saw a clean cloth. Quickly she wet it in a sink and walked back toward him, dabbing at his cut. 

"Do you have any idea why we were taken?" she asked, rolling her eyes as he winced yet again. "Suck it up, sailor."

He smiled. "No. I didn't recognize anyone. I tried the door at the top of the stairs, but it's locked."

"This looks like someone's house. Who would kidnap us and stick us in their basement?" she asked, incredulously. 

"There are cameras all over. Whoever they are they're nosy, but they're also smart. They picked us up on a weekend we were going away, and took my car," Harm said, finally moving, and sitting beside her on the cot. 

"We could always hope the hotel notifies the Admiral when we don't show up."

"Even if the hotel cares that we didn't show, it's doubtful they'll contact the Admiral. They'll probably hold our spots for most the weekend. My only expectation is that when we don't show up for work..."

"They'll start looking for us," Mac finished. 

"Dammit. We have to find a way out of here," Harm said, standing, his knees wobbling before he got very far. Mac was instantly beside him, her arm wrapped around his middle. 

"Always there to catch me aren't you?" Harm asked. There eyes held until she broke off the contact. She pulled him back toward the cot, helping him to sit back down. 

"We need to think," Mac said. "Who have we had trouble with that could pull something like this off? They'd have to know our schedules, so whoever they are they have access to what goes on at work."

"You think this was an inside job?" he asked, picking up the cloth she had wet and placing it against his head. The ache was beginning to lessen.

"I'm not sure what to think," she said, standing and beginning to pace. She walked to one of the thickly glassed windows and tried to look out. 

"It could have something to do with Webb," Harm said, quietly. He watched Mac's body tense.

"This is not the time or place for this, Harm," she said, turning around slowly. 

"It's a viable theory, Mac. Who's pissed off more people than Webb?" 

"Fine. Let's say this is all Clay's fault…"

"I didn't say that-," Harm started, but was stopped by Mac holding up a hand. He clamped his mouth shut. 

"Let's say this has something to do with him. This is a good thing. He'll send someone to get us out."

"You think you mean that much to him?" Harm asked, more harshly than intended. 

"I do."

Harm growled and moved across the room to pry at the windows. "If you think I'm waiting for your boyfriend to get me out of this you're crazy. I'll get us out of this, Sarah."

He could feel her eyes on his back. He turned back around. "And what then, Harm? How will you get us out of this?" she asked, gesturing between them.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Two men walked down the stairs, both armed with guns. "I was correct then," one of the men said. "You do know where I can find Clayton Webb." 


	3. Chapter 3

Forgiving Our Mistakes

Chapter 3

Author: Susan217

A/N: Thanks to Mac 2 for yet another wonderful beta. You rock, woman. 

Disclaimers: See first chapter  
*****  
Harm immediately moved in front of Mac, his body going  
tense. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, as the man stepped  
around them both.   
  
"You wouldn't know me, Commander," the man replied.  
His hair was blonde and close cropped. He was around  
50 years old, his face covered by acne scars. He moved  
past them to the shelves, setting some towels, and  
more clean clothes down. "My name isn't important.  
What is important is that you tell me where to find  
Clayton Webb."  
  
"What makes you think we know where he is?" Harm  
asked.   
  
"I don't expect you to know, Commander. You were  
simply a bonus. She is the one who might know. Where  
is he, darling?"  
  
"I don't know. Webb never tells me anything about  
where he is going," Mac replied, obviously still in  
shock.   
  
"I believe you do," the man said, moving toward her  
menacingly. Harm put out an arm forcing her behind  
him.   
  
The man stopped, and laughed sharply. "Commander Rabb. You have stepped on my employer's toes it seems. We were thrilled that this worked out so easily."   
  
"Who is your employer?" Harm asked, pushing back on  
Mac to put more distance between them and the man.   
  
"You'll find out in due time."   
  
"May I ask your name?" Mac asked, moving out from  
behind him after the distance was established.   
  
He smiled. "Indeed. You may call me Charles. This is  
my associate Jason. I believe that Mr. Rabb is  
acquainted with the butt of Jason's gun," he said with  
a wink to his younger comrade.   
  
"I will ask again nicely, Ms. Mackenzie. Where is  
Clayton Webb?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied through clenched teeth.  
Harm looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the  
truth.   
  
"She's telling the truth," Harm said, his eyes  
shifting back to Charles.   
  
"It is unfortunate for you both that I do not believe  
her," he said, his friendly demeanor shifting. He  
moved forward grabbing her by the arm. Harm  
immediately lashed out, his fist connecting with  
Charles's jaw. A clicking in his ear stopped him from  
more movement. He didn't have to look to know that  
Jason's gun was pointed at his head.   
  
Charles rubbed at his jaw, looking at Harm irritably.  
Mac stood still her eyes continually shifting from  
Jason to Harm, her chest heaving.   
  
"That was foolish, Mr. Rabb," Charles said.   
  
"Come along, my dear. We need to have a word alone,"  
he said pointing a gun at Mac's stomach and dragging  
her along behind him.   
  
"No!" Harm yelled, as the barrel of the gun was pushed  
roughly into his temple.   
  
Mac smiled at him, tears springing to her eyes. "I'll  
be fine, Squid."  
  
Charles pulled her up the stairs and Jason followed,  
leaving Harm alone with his panic.   
**  
Harm was waiting by the door prepared to break it  
down, when Charles spoke. "Please step away from the door, Harmon. I'll end her life if you do not."  
  
Harm cursed and backed slowly backed down the stairs. *There is one camera I can't see. How many more are there?* 

  
As the threesome reentered the basement he squelched  
the urge to push past them and pull her to his side.  
She remained behind Jason, only the top of her head  
visible.   
  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Harmon," Charles  
said, finally moving so that Harm could see Mac. No  
obvious signs of injury were present. Her face was  
pale and she moved past him to the cot, sitting down  
slowly.   
  
"Mac?" he asked, but she didn't respond. He looked at  
Charles.   
  
"What the hell do you need? I'll find Webb. Let me out  
of here. I know I can find him."  
  
"Harm…" Mac said, her voice quiet but the warning  
still there.   
  
He wheeled around. "No, Mac. I'm not saving his ass. I  
don't care what happens to him. I care what happens to  
you--us."  
  
He turned again to Charles. "I'm not kidding. I will  
find him. Just let her go. She doesn't need to be  
here."  
  
"Your offer is admirable, but useless. Ms. Mackenzie  
has already supplied us with information. If it is  
useful, then she will live." Charles went back up the  
stairs, but paused when he and Jason reached the top.  
  
"Thank you again, Ms. Mackenzie." He and Jason walked  
out the door.   
  
Harm turned back to Mac. He sat down in front of her,  
running his hands over her to check for injuries that  
couldn't be seen.   
  
"What happened up there?" he asked, satisfied that she  
was not physically harmed. 

"They used my cell phone. I had Clay's number  
programmed in. They know how to find Chloe. They  
showed me pictures of her going in and out of school,  
pictures of her bedroom window at night."  
  
"Jesus," he whispered, clasping her fingers in his  
hands. "What happened?"  
  
"I called him. There was no other choice. He answered.  
Charles spoke to him…told him he had us."  
  
He looked up sharply at her. "Is he coming for us?"  
  
"No. No he's not. They are meeting with him tomorrow.  
I think they'll take us with them."  
  
"Take us to Webb?" he asked, sitting down on the  
floor. She sat beside him, their arms lightly  
touching.   
  
"Yeah." She pushed her hair back from her face and  
leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
He tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm going to  
get us out of this, Marine."  
  
She smiled half heartedly. "It won't involve you  
piloting an aircraft will it?"  
  
He chuckled. "I make no promises."   
  
"Get some sleep, Mac."   
  
She crawled into the cot. He stood up to leave, but  
was stopped by her hand on his arm. Their eyes locked.  
  
"The pictures were in her bedroom window."  
He paused, then edged in beside her.   
  
"Just until you fall asleep," he whispered, burying  
his face in her hair. His last thought was of the warm  
body next to him before sleep claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgiving Our Mistakes

Chapter 4

Author: Susan217

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never did. 

A/N: Thanks to Mac2 for the beta, chickie. Sorry this took so long, you guys have been very welcoming. Hope you enjoy it. 

*****

Harm growled as he was pushed into a seat. The tape binding his arms together was biting into his skin and the hood over his face was making breathing much less comfortable. He felt another body pushed into his, followed by a struggle. 

_Get 'em, Mac. _

"Asshole," he heard, and grinned despite the situation. The truck or car they had been boarded on began to move and he winced. 

They'd been awoken in darkness, bound while their heads were covered by cloth bags, and dragged out to a car. They'd ridden in silence until the sounds of planes over head could be heard. Quickly, they were led to a plane (a private jet was his guess), and flown God only knew where.  When they had landed Mac had mumbled something about 72 minutes having passed, measured by her mysterious internal clock.  

He had no idea where they were going, or where they had been. He only knew that time was passing too quickly and they needed to do something. They'd seen too much already and he doubted that they would walk out of this alive. 

The car lurched and the drive began. As the car picked up speed he recognized the quiet of a country road. He pressed himself closer to Mac as a reassurance to himself for her safety. No one spoke. 

Finally, the car slowed and began a series of short turns. He couldn't hear anything that indicated traffic or even the sounds of people near by. 

The car stopped and he was pulled out of the van. Wherever they were it was paved, and the sound of water could be heard. He heard a door open, and then another. He was shoved into a seat, and the blindfold was removed from his face, but the tape was left intact. 

He looked over to Mac to reassure himself of her safety, and she nodded back at him. They were in an office. Looking out a window he could see it was located inside an old warehouse that hadn't been used for years. There were several men with guns talking just outside the window, but Charles remained inside. 

Harm looked at Charles. "Where the hell are we?"

"I've always been told you were a cunning man, Harmon, but I am beginning to wonder why. If I've gone through the effort of hiding your location from you why would I tell you?"

"At least tell us what we're doing here," Mac said. 

Charles rolled his eyes. "If you must know we are waiting for your significant other, Sarah. Be patient."

Suddenly Charles's walkie talkie beeped. "He's here."

Charles smiled at Mac. "It looks like your knight in shining armor has arrived," he said, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

Harm whirled around to Mac. "We have got to get out of here. We've seen too much."

She began scooting her chair over. "If Clayton knows then the Admiral may know. I doubt very much he came alone."

Backing up he met her and began untying the tape around her arms. He finished and she reached for the tape on his. 

Several gun shots rang out, and Mac threw herself over Harm, pushing him to the ground. Glass shattered around them, pouring down on them like rain. Shouts could be heard from all over. They seemed to come from every direction. 

His eyes locked onto Mac's. They stared at one another, time seeming to slow. They both knew there was a good chance they wouldn't walk out this time. 

He struggled to find the words, but came up empty. Finally, he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers softly. Her lips were soft and he pulled back to look into her deep, dark eyes. 

She smiled sadly as the gunfire died down outside. 

"Mac?" A voice yelled. Harm recognized it as Clayton Webb's. 

"In here, Webb!" he shouted, his eyes breaking from hers. He knew she was staring at him, but he couldn't let on. 

The door burst open and Webb rushed in. Several agents followed behind him. "You all right?" he asked, pulling Mac to her feet and into a hug. 

An agent cut Harm's arms loose as he stood, and he looked away from them, and tried to rub the circulation back into his fingers. 

"I'm fine," she said. Harm could feel her eyes on his back.

"How about you, Rabb? That's a nasty cut you have on your head."

Harm glanced up at his hairline. "I forgot about that. I'll go get it looked at." 

He followed the agent out the door, and was led to an ambulance. The paramedic began looking at his head, sitting him down in the back. 

Webb led Mac out by her hand, heading toward a nearby car. Mac looked back at Harm, but he turned away focusing on the paramedic before him. 

**

By the time Harm got home he was worn out. He had three stitches in his scalp, a killer headache, and was in desperate need of a shower.  

After the long hot shower, and four Excedrin's had been taken, he was not quite as miserable. Walking to the couch he slumped down, burying his hands in his hair, wincing when he accidentally brushed his stitches. He looked at his hands in annoyance, then grabbed the remote, and switched on the television. 

_I've lost her. _

The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. He squelched it immediately, but the dry tightness that the thought had brought on remained. 

_I just need to move on. She has. _

The memory of their kiss played over and over in his mind. It wasn't their first kiss, but it confused him more than any they'd had. He stood up and tried to walk off the memory. 

_This is going to be a rough night. _

A knock on his door startled him out of his misery. He walked to the door and jerked it open without looking through the peephole. Mac stood on the other side looking as tired as he did. 

"Can I come in?" she asked. 

He stepped aside to let her pass. She moved past him and walked to the couch taking over the spot he had just vacated.  Her hair was still wet from a recent shower and her clothes were simply sweats and a t-shirt. 

"Where's Webb?" he asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. From the look she gave him, he assumed he had failed. 

She grabbed the remote and flipped his television off. "I don't know where he is."

Harm frowned and moved forward, sitting down beside her. "Did he have to leave so soon?"

Mac shook her head no and looked around the apartment. "It's over." Harm's heart skipped a beat but he said nothing. 

"I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sick of the excitement," she said with a humorless chuckle. 

"You ended it?"

She rested her head on the back of the couch and turned to look at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Harm rose from the couch quickly and headed to the kitchen sink. Grabbing a glass he filled it and hurriedly began to gulp the water. 

Mac appeared at his side. He smiled and refilled the glass starting over. 

She reached up and slowly removed the glass from his hands setting it down on the counter. "You're not going to shut down, Harm. You're going to give me an answer."

He flushed and tried to move around her, but she blocked his path. "Please, Harm."

"It seemed right at the time."

She leaned against the counter in front of him crossing her arms over her chest. "That's it? It seemed like a good idea?"

He growled and slumped forward, again burying his hands in his hair. "No, that's not it."

She didn't reply and he knew she was waiting for a further explanation. "It's just going through that…with you. Then knowing you'd be going back with Webb-"

"So this was a jealousy thing?" Irritation was evident in her voice. 

"No."

"Well then what was it?"

He stood up and walked toward her. "This was an 'I'm tired of waiting' thing."

"I never asked you to wait, Harm," she said quietly. Her fingers linked through his. 

"I know, Mac. I had to wait for myself to be ready…and I guess I'm done waiting."

He kissed her softly, pulling her to him as he tasted the sweetness of her lips. His tongue pushed for entrance and she responded in kindness, their bodies melding together. 

Pulling back he said, "Are we ready for this?"

She smiled up at him. "We've been ready, Harm."

He chuckled and resumed their kiss. 


End file.
